enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Winner Is...
And the Winner Is... is the eleventh episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-third episode overall. Previous: Gus Approaching Next: Back to Enchino Summary Lucille opens the episode, introducing the final three teams in the Dragon Games. Rando and Red of Team Chinco, Angelina and Marsha of Team Gnitshak, Luke and Noah of Team Overland. Anastasia, Caleb, Yul, Ra, Telsa, Otis, Nikki, B.I., Captain Burns, Jewel, Rattigan, and Sapphire give their individual input on the finalists, with the consensus leaning in favor of Overland. Inside the tavern, the six finalists mill about as they make small talk with one another. Eventually, Rando speaks and declares every team for themselves in the final two rounds. Everyone agrees to this, as the competition heats up. Suddenly, the Prince enters to congratulate the finalists and wish them luck in their penultimate round. The teams agree to do their best, as Lucille enters to remind the contestants to get ready. She heads to the arena, as Sapphire and Otis drop in to wish Luke and Noah good luck. Sapphire gives Luke a hug, as Otis does the same to Noah before pulling away quickly. The two head to their seats in the arena as the teams get ready. Entering the arena, the teams find themselves in front of a vast chasm with three planks going across them. Lucille announces that the challenge will be to get both teammates across the plank, one at a time, before the other teams. All the while, a massive wind will constantly push them back. If one of them falls into the chasm, they will reappear back at the beginning and must start over. However, Lucille reveals that there is a twist to the challenge. The audience members are allowed to send "gifts" to their favorite team to help them out while crossing the chasm. Anything goes. With that, the players take position. Starting off; Rando, Angelina, and Noah race across the planks. Noah's size makes it easier for him to run, but it also makes him more susceptible to being blown by the wind. Suddenly, Noah receives a piece of heavy armor from Rattigan. This helps him endure the wind, but makes him move slower. Rando is blown off the plank and forced to start over, and Angelina follows soon after. Noah makes it close to the end, but the armor causes him to fall off the edge. When he returns to the start, the armor vanishes, causing the wind to blow him back again. Facing the wind, Noah receives a piece of gum from Telsa. He chews it and sticks it to his feet, allowing him to reach the end of the plank without falling off. This allows Luke to go next, but Rando and Angelina finish soon after Noah. Red, Marsha, and Luke then find themselves racing across the planks. Marsha receives a rock from Nikki with the words "Throw at Luke" carved into it. She obliges, throwing the rock at Luke and knocking him off, forcing him to start over again. Meanwhile in the audience, Sapphire glares at a giggling Nikki. Back in the arena, Luke receives a bow and quiver of arrows from Yul, and uses it to fire arrows at Red and Marsha. The wind makes it hard for the arrows to fire, but they distract the opponents enough for them to fall off. Luke then races to the end, securing first place for Team Overland, and an advantage in the final round. Red and Marsha are head-to-head, when Marsha receives a barbell from Ra. Using her strength, she throws it at Red and knocks him over the edge, allowing her to reach the end and secure second place for Team Gnitshak. With this, Team Chinco is eliminated. In the audience, Caleb scolds Ra for giving Gnitshak the win, but Ra defends himself by claiming Gnitshak was much more entertaining to watch than Chinco. The arena returns to normal, as Rando and Red are dismissed by Lucille. They leave through the portal, as Lucille congratulates Overland and Gnitshak on being the final two teams. The four finalists return to the inn to rest before their final round. That night, Marsha visits Luke in the backroom, where he is relaxing and toying with his sword. She sits down next to him as the two strike up a conversation about how intense the games have been. Luke confesses to Marsha that he does not know what he will do if he wins, and he still doesn't know how he was chosen for the games, but he has a feeling that something is pushing him to go full force. Marsha compliments Luke by telling him "You're not bad, for a lycanthrope." as they share a chuckle. At the same time, Noah is visited by Angelina as he sits alone in the bar drinking bug juice. She compliments him on how well he managed to do despite his obvious size disadvantage, as Noah returns a compliment to her. He then asks the vampire why they hate him and Luke so much, to which Angelina answers that vampires and werepeople have been at war ever since the early years of the Unknown Side. They both took such pride in their races and wanted nothing more than to eliminate the competition. However, Angelina assures Noah that he's "grown on her." Inside the storage room, Sapphire asks Nikki why she hates Luke so much. Nikki hesitantly explains that Luke has been stealing all of her thunder ever since he arrived, and she feels neglected because of it. Sapphire apologizes to her friend for her negligence, but tells Nikki that Luke needs all the help he can get with becoming a strong adventurer, because he is not used to traveling the Unknown Side outside of Enchino. Sapphire then apologizes to Nikki and assures her that she will no longer act dismissively. At the same time, Caleb speaks with Captain Burns in the back of the room. He asks the captain why Luke and Noah were chosen for the task, to which Burns answers "There are some things even I cannot hope to understand. Maybe it is best that we leave it to figure itself out." The next day, Lucille convenes with Team Gnitshak and Team Overland in the tavern. She wishes them luck before ascending to the arena. The two teams wish each other luck as well, as Luke and Noah encourage one another to face their final challenge head-on. Once they are pumped up enough, Lucille calls the teams into the arena. Entering, they find it to be set up as if it were a television game show. The teams take their spots behind podiums, as Lucille reveals that the final challenge will be trivia on the history of the Unknown Side, which causes Luke and Noah to worry. As per their advantage, Team Overland starts with two extra points. The trivia begins, with the first question being "What species founded the Unknown Side?", to which Angelina answers with "Elves.", giving Gnitshak one point. The next question asks "Who were the first winners of the Dragon Games?", to which Marsha answers "Adventus and Zerk.", giving Overland one point. The next one asks "How were the continents divided?", to which Noah answers "They drifted apart over time.", only to get it wrong. Marsha then correctly answers "The dragons stomped the Earth.", which is correct. This allows Gnitshak to seize a 3-2 point lead on Overland, giving Luke and Noah cause for alarm. However, Lucille asks the next question: "What was Saratis' first attempted spell?", which Luke quickly answers "Tyouwromroshpz", tying the score. A montage takes place as Gnitshak and Overland continually battle for points. After many tough questions, the score is tied 49-49, with only one question remaining. Lucille asks the final question, "Who was the key founder of the Unknown Side?", which stumps both teams. The team members debate with one another, trying to figure out who it could be. Angelina incorrectly answers Saratis, Luke incorrectly answers Adolphus, Marsha incorrectly answers Santa Claus, Noah incorrectly answers Christopher Columbus. With all the incorrect answers, Lucille repeats the question. This time, the word "key" sticks out to Luke, as he quickly answers the question with the name "Kiy." There is a silence, before Lucille declares Luke and Noah the winners of the third Dragon Games. Angelina and Marsha bow their heads in defeat as Luke and Noah try to take it all in. The Mystic Forest Fighters X rush from the stands to congratulate their friends, as a large rift opens up and sucks Luke and Noah into it. Suddenly, the two appear in Realgon standing in front of the castle during a storm. They look up and see the kingdom before them, as Herb gazes down at them from a window, smiling evilly. Round 5 Final Round Appearances *Lucille the Werewolf *Rando & Red *Angelina & Marsha *Luke the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Anastasia the Werefox *Caleb *Yul the Elf *Ra the Shark *Telsa the Ferret *Otis the Grasshopper *Nikki *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Captain Burns *Jewel the Wallaby *Rattigan *Sapphire *The Prince *The King *The Queen *Herb Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that the Elves were the founders of the Unknown Side. **It is also revealed that the leader was named Kiy. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes